Just a Little More Time
by AndersenYuki4404
Summary: L knows his death is coming, and Light shows him kindness after finding him in the rain. L just wants to spend a little more time with Light, can one night really change Light's mind? LXLight kind of lemon! Alot better then summary suggests.


Just a Little More Time.

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, or its characters.

Note- This is an LXLight Yaoi story, and also an alternate ending story. Normally, I don't like alternate endings, but this was one thing I couldn't let go. If you don't like it, please don't flame, just don't read it. Criticism is accepted, just not flames. Thanks! Enjoy.

The rain fell on to his head and down his face. His eyes stared at the sky – Was heaven made of a Shinigami's? If you would have ask if he believed in the existence of Shinigami's a week ago, he would have dismissed the question and put in the back of his head where it belonged.

Yet, this Rem… She existed. She was a death god, and was the answer of how Kira was able to kill his victims without touching them. The unexplainable had explained the unexplainable. Rem proved that a greater power was behind Kira. Though Kira was not the god he believed himself to be, he had his powers bestowed upon him by a god of death.

But he was no god – L and Kira were on a level playing field. So why did L feel his death looming? Why could he hear bells toll for him? He always knew that he would more then likely die young. That was why he ate sweets so carelessly, and deprived himself of sleep until he clasped. That was why he so carelessly risked his life time after time to catch Kira. His life was something he would lose eventually; why not bet it for the greater good?

Now, as he stared down from the rain, he realized that though he was not careful with his life – he didn't want to lose it. He would give anything to rid himself of this feeling. To think he was going to live to be sixty, rather then feel like he was going to die at 25. Only one third of a normal life-span of an adult male. He wanted more time. Time with… Light.

He heard loud grumbling which was bringing him out of his trance. L turned to see Light Yagami shouting at him. The noise of the rain, and the bells, had drowned out Light's pretty voice. L put a hand to his ear, as if to ask Light what he had said. Light tried to repeat himself, but the rain was louder, as if to taunt both L and himself. L shook his head. Light finally strolled out into the rain, stopping when he reached L. L didn't think he would ever get use to Light being so close to him. His mind always seemed to race when the younger detective was near, and his heart picked up an extra beat. L had deduced that perhaps he was falling for Light, but he could never be sure because—well, he had never been in love before.

There was something else there though. Something that L had felt when he first met Light but then disappeared shortly after Light voluntarily went into solitary confinement, only to return a couple days ago. Something that told him Light was not to be trusted, Light was not good, Light was not to be loved. L, knowing that his instincts were often reliable wasn't sure what to do anymore. He knew Light was Kira – but what could he do? He didn't want Light to die.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here?! It's pouring!" Light asked. L turned away from him once more, looking out into the distance.

"Do you hear bells?"

"What?"

"Bells…" L repeated. "Like church or school bells… Although, church should be out by now, and it's Sunday, so there's no school… Maybe, it's wedding bells…" Or death bells, though L did not want to admit that, that was almost the only thing left. Guilty by deduction – L was hearing the bells toll for him.

"I don't hear anything, Ryuzaki." Light told him. L sighed as Light removed the little gleam of hope he had. Only he could hear the bells…. A less-reasonable person would have found some way to deny the noise. L was not one to deny his fate. He was going to die.

He just wanted a little more time.

Something grabbed on to his wrist, L turned to see Light pulling him. "Come on, let's get inside…" L didn't try to fight him; he complied as Light pulled him out of the rain.

Just a little more time… with Light.

Light began drying himself with a towel, taking a moment every so often to glare at L. Why had he been out in the rain? It didn't make sense at all – then again when had L ever made sense as a person? Light soothed himself by assuring that soon he would get his revenge. Soon… L would die.

L knew it too, Light could see it. L looked like he had been sick for several months. Like an old man waiting quietly to die. L was facing his death – he was borderline accepting it.

How sad… Light had rather hoped that he would be able to catch L by surprise. To watch L's shock and sadness moment before he drifted into eternal rest. Light would settle for L's removal though, no matter how humane it was.

Light felt something run up his leg, he looked down, shocked to see L was drying his foot off with a towel.

"I apologize, Light… " L whispered as he continued to dry Light. "Let me… help dry you off."

Light stared at L, but did not say no. Light allowed himself to believe it was a show of submission rather then an apology. It was a sign of giving into Kira, rather then his friend. Light held back his smirk and allowed L to continue.

However, L began to move the towel higher, coming back to his foot every so often. L moved higher each time. Light let out a gasp of shock when L went too high."Sorry…" L murmured, as he moved back down Light's foot.

"It's fine…" Though Light suddenly began questioning himself. Sure, he had accepted the fact that he had bared some sort of attraction to L. He blamed it on his obsession to kill him, or the emotional friction the two always seem to share.

But as L moved up again, skipping that one particular part he had touched earlier and gone up to Light's chest. Light frowned. L's eyes were emptier then usual. His face was stone – freezing his features in place to show that L was afraid, sad, and in pain. This was not the look of a sick man – This was the look of a broken man. L was afraid to die.

Light couldn't come up with a reason as to why L would want to live. After all, if Light was his only friend (not including Misa and Watari) then it must have been a lonely world. Even so, besides work, and sweets, what did L ever really indulge himself in? Light would have thought if nothing else, L should have considered this a blessing in disguise. L should have been thankful that Kira was a merciful enough god to end his miserable existence.

But at the same time, Light admitted that he would miss L. More then because L was his nemesis. But because L was something … unique. L was the meaning of the word brilliant. He was intelligent, brave, nice when the opportunity presented itself, and he was passionate. L could have been a great follower – maybe even Light's right-hand man when the new world was complete.

He would miss L… It's a shame he made a better enemy then friend.

L then came up to Light's face, toweling his cheek softly. Light stared into L's eyes, and L stared back. They were alone in their own world.

"Light… I know I have asked you this many times, and it's not likely that you will admit it to me now… But, Are you Kira?" L asked. Light's eyes narrowed.

"Again? Come on Ryuzaki! How many times do I…."

"I know, I know… But… I will never let it go." L stated quietly. "I will either catch the real Kira or die believing you are him." L's hands stopped, and Light felt the towel fall to the ground. L now had both his hands on the side of Light's face, as if to force Light to stare at him.

"Tell me something… Why did your parents spell your name with the symbol of the moon?" L asked. Light stared at him, unsure of where the question was going.

Light couldn't deny L's wish though. He may have been Kira, but he was not mean. "I was born on the night of the full moon… They wanted to somehow tribute that and pick a name that was unusual. They thought 'Moon Yagami' was a bit much so they decided to name me Light … Like, the moon light…"

L nodded. "And so, to fit with the theme… They spelled your name with the moon symbol." The conversation had met complete silence before L spoke. "My parents wanted to give me an unusual name as well… And they wanted a name that started with the letter L. My mother's name started with a K, and my father's started with a J… That was the theme they wanted… J.K.L… But when I was born, they couldn't come up with a boy's name they liked. So … they just called me L."

"What was the point of that?" It wasn't like L to participate in, let alone start pointless conversation.

"It was just one mystery I wanted to solve…" L mumbled. L held his face only inches away from Light's. He stared at Light, his grave eyes serious as ever. "Light, am I going to die?"

_Yes, _Light thought, but instead he made his face distort into shock. He grabbed L's hand, but didn't move it. He liked it where it was, though he didn't know why. "Ryuzaki! What's the matter with you? I think you've been working too hard on the case. You should go rest!"

"Perhaps I should rephrase myself." L continued. "Everyone dies eventually, but will I die soon?"

"Ryuzaki…" L pressed his hand harder against Light's cheek.

"You can call me L… No one is here." Light stared at the detective, marveling at how dramatic he was being. L had his moments where he took things too seriously or far. In a way, L was a drama-queen. But this was not just L being dramatic. This was L being passionate. Light felt his heart race a little faster. A breath release from his mouth. It was the only way he could breathe.

L listened to his own words right now. As far as he knew, he had hour's maybe days to live. No one was there … No one but Light. Was this a sign? A final wish granted? Was L allowed to be with Light in his final hours? Perhaps there was a down side to this – perhaps Light would kill him then and there if L admitted his feelings. Perhaps Light would accept his advances, but still be Kira. Could L really love the enemy?

What did it matter? He was going to die anyway.

L moved closer to Light's face. Staring him down, as he silently warned Light of what he was going to do.

"Ryu…" Light caught his mistake. "L?"

L closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against Light's. He had never kissed anyone before; he wasn't sure how to do it. He didn't have to be a genius to know this was not Light's first kiss. A promising young man like Light has had plenty of girlfriends, L was sure. Still, he wanted this to be Light's greatest kiss.

Light was shocked, appalled at first that L had kissed him. Did this mortal not know what he was doing? To kiss a god was a sin.

But if that was true, the god was just as guilty. Light brought his hands to cup the sides of L's face and kissed him back. L obviously had never kissed anyone before. His kiss was initially weak, uncoordinated, like a child who fell off his bike. Soon however, L picked up on these little traits and made his kiss firmer, moving his lips against Light's as he gently laid Light down on the stairs. L tried to concentrate on the kiss and the kiss alone—pressing himself against Light to insure his dominance. The bells were ringing though, they were louder then ever.

L finally broke away from Light, sucking in huge gasps of air as he moved himself from on top of Light and laid beside the younger detective. Light himself was wreathing, L's kissing had gone from sloppy to good in mere-moments. Light wasn't surprised really, L had a lot of energy and passion with in him, and he was a fast learner. That all had to go somewhere.

Without thinking, Light sat up and stood up turning towards L who only stared at him. Light reached out his hand, smiling at the older detective.

L was confused at first. However, it soon clicked in his mind of what Light was offering. His eyes widen, such an offer had never been presented to him. He never expected it to. Now Light was standing in front of him, reaching out his hand, and smiling at him. If there was ever a heaven, L was sure it was in front of him now.

His mind was plaque with doubts. Mainly the one of whether Light was Kira or not. What did it matter now though? He didn't have much time – he was getting what he wanted. More time with Light.

He reached out and took Light's hand. Light brought L up, meeting him with a kiss.

Light lay in the bed, replaying the pieces of what had just happened. A smile grew across his face as he faced L sleeping soundly next to him. His face was more relaxed then Light had ever seen L. His skin even paler in the after-glow of their activities. His hair had impossibly become messier, sticking to his face which was currently flushed and covered with sweat. He looked so adorably vulnerable this way.

He had L exactly where he wanted him.

"Hey Light." Ryuk came flying into the room; Light turned and faced him, a smile spread across his face. Ryuk took note of Light and L naked in the bed. Ryuk laughed. "Well then, I guess there's no stopping you. Why just kill him when you can get a quick thrill from him too?"

Light smiled. "Please Ryuk; apples aren't the only forbidden fruit on this planet…. Speaking of which, I have an apple in my back pack over there…" Light pointed to the bag which was set on the dresser. Ryuk licked his lips. "Hand it here, and you can have it."

Ryuk glided over in the blink of an eye, throwing the back pack to Light. Light opened the bag taking out the red apple and throwing it to Ryuk before taking out his Death Note.

Ryuk caught the apple but surprisingly seemed more interested in what Light was doing. "Are you sure it's safe to have that out when he's right there?"

"He's sound asleep…" Light said, his smile growing bigger by the moment. "Which is perfect… I can kill him and remove suspicion from myself."

Ryuk bit into his apple, chewing slowly. "How are you gonna do that?"

"It's simple…" Light whispered opening the death note. "L's cause of death is going to be of a blood clot… Not impossible to think, after all he doesn't seem to go to the doctor often, not to mention all the sweets he eats… He probably would have a bad heart. I'm going to call an ambulance when it happens and he'll be dead before they even get here. Then I'll tell everyone L and I have been having a secret affair and that he died after our 'activities'…" Light laughed softly to himself. "Everyone will see me as the grieving boyfriend, L's death will be an unfortunate accident, and the last person suspected me of Kira will be gone… And even they due think that Kira did this… No one think it's me… It's so perfect!"

Ryuk couldn't help but laugh. "Except from one problem… You don't know what L's real name is…"

"L Lawliet…"

Ryuk swallowed down the last of his apple before he could choke on it, not that it would kill him. He was shocked. "How did you find that out?"

Light snickered again. "Let's just say that L's arrogance got the better of him…"

Ryuk was confused, but didn't press it any longer. Light however, grinned at the memory.

_L kissed Light forcibly, as he entered the younger detective. Light bit down on L's lip, letting out a loud groan._

_"That… hurt…" Light admitted quietly. He hated showing his weakness in front of L, but it didn't exactly feel uncomfortable. It did help when L began kissing up his jaw._

_"I'm sorry, Light…" L mumbled against his jaw. He began moving himself out, almost completely before Light stopped him. _

_"No… don't stop…" Light choked out. _

_"It's hurting you…."_

_"It's going to at first, but it will hurt more if you pull out." Light assured him. L still appeared unsure. Light held back from rolling his eyes. He had to keep reminding himself that L had never done this before. He was socially awkward, and extremely naïve when it came to other people. Light was a little annoyed that he had to teach L this stuff, but at the same time… He felt _

_honored that L had chosen him. It should have been the other way around, but Light loved L's innocence when it came to this subject. It made L more lovable, more human. _

_Light reached up and entwined his hands into L's, moving his hips up and taking L in again. L breathed, and moaned deeply. _

_"Light… Mph!…" Light had to take a moment from his own pain to see if L was hurt in anyway. L wasn't hurt, quite the contrary, he seemed like he was under a hazy spell of pleasure. He conveyed his emotions into another moan, which made Light smile. Light moved against L again, trying to coax him into moving as well. L dug his fingers into Light's palm and slowly moved against him. _

_At first, Light was grinding his teeth, letting L make the submissive noises. He wanted L to need him. However, the more L learned, the more control he took. Light wasn't sure what to make of it. Eventually, something snapped inside L. He pushed Light's hands against the bed, growling as he picked up the pace._

_"Ryu…zaki…" Light moaned quietly, not even caring that he had said his enemies name out loud. _

_L growled. "L Lawliet…" _

_Light was confused at first by the statement, until L repeated it again. That must have been L's full name… His true name. Light could have laughed, not because he now knew L's name, but that L possibly could have been egotistical enough to say his own name in bed. _

_"That's a bit much, don't you think?" Light asked humor heavy in his voice. L hit a spot inside him, causing him to shout and shiver. L stop suddenly, kissing Light's lips fiercely. Light couldn't _

_control it, he needed L to continue. He moved against him, causing the older detective to break the kiss. _

_"No… I want you to say it… Address me by my true name… tell me who you belong to Light Yagami." Light stared at him, amazed at how possessive L had gotten. Once again, being a quick learner, he had magically gone from mindless virgin, to passionate possessor. Light had always known L had an inner beast inside him somewhere, everyone did. Light's inner beast was brought out by killing, L's happen to be brought out by sex. _

_Light panted but gave no reply. If L wanted Light to say it, he would have to work for it. L started thrusting again, going faster and harder by the second. Light moaned and writhed, but would not say the detective's name. L was close—but L would not be happy until Light gave in to him. L reached down to Light's shoulder biting into it as he fought back his urge to let go. L reached down in between them. Light gasped and rolled his eyes when L reached that area. _

_"L…" He moaned, arching up against him. "More."_

_L moved himself up to Light's face. "What did you say?"_

_Light growled. "L, I want more!" _

_"Say my name…." L growled one last time. He realized he had revealed his name awhile ago, he realized that now, his death was inevitable. _

_He didn't care; he was going to die anyway. Whether Light was Kira or not. However, L could let go now. He could at last die with no regrets or final thoughts. If he had died then and there, he could have died with a smile on his face. But to make this moment complete—that would be bliss. _

_Light shook his head. What was it about L that made him act like this? Was it that the man was his rival? Was it that L was a wit that matched his own? Or was it simply the fact that though he didn't want to admit it, he and L had become friends? No, it was more then that._

_Light's eyes grew wide with realization. "L Lawliet!" _

_L moved his hips and hands faster and harder. Light thrusted against him one last time, releasing himself, moaning perhaps the sexiest sound L had ever heard. L thrusted a few more times before letting himself go. _

_"Light… I…ah…." He fell onto the younger detective. Light grunted lightly. "Sorry…" L apologized before moving besides Light. Light watched as L covered himself in the sheets, once again taking on his usual, cool, looking attitude. His eyes were already shutting however. Light himself was exhausted and let his head fall deeper into the pillows. _

_"Ryuzaki… I mean, L… What were you saying at the end?" Light questioned. L opened his eyes again, yawning gently as he addressed Light's question._

_"Oh, that… It was nothing…" Light shrugged, too tired to worry that much about it. _

_"Okay…" Light whispered, he turned on his side, staring into the older detectives eyes. Before L closed his eyes, he reached over and kissed Light's cheek gently, and then his lips. _

_"I love you, Light." Light's eye flew open._

_"What did you say?" But L only nuzzled his head into the blanket, already giving himself into sleep. Light smiled and closed his eyes. On the outside, Light was resting with his new lover._

_On the inside, Light was dreaming of L's death. _

"There…" Light said, he had finished writing the cause of death, specifying what would happen. To make it less suspicious, Light had made it so L would die at the hospital. That would allow Light to put on a performance that would convince everyone that Light was a victim and not a murderer. It was perfect. L was going to die "Now, I just have to write his name…"

Light had the pencil on his paper and paused, the smile suddenly leaving his face.

He tried to force his hand to move, to write down L's name. But it refused to move, in fact, it shivered at the suggestion. Light's eyes flew over to L, who was still sleeping. He again replayed the events in his head. Every little breath, every little touch, every feeling was brought out to Light. And not just of last night, but of the past couple months. How he had gotten to know L, and how he wanted to continue to do so.

L loved Light… Was it possible that Light loved him back?

Impossible! He hated L! He wanted him to pay for every inconvenience L had put him through. So why couldn't he write his name down? Light dropped the pencil.

"What's the matter?" Ryuk asked. Light grabbed his wrist, shaking his hand as if to wake it up.

"I can't do it, Ryuk… I can't kill him… He's caused me nothing but trouble. He's tried to stop my dream one too many times! One night shouldn't change my mind, but… I can't!" Light threw the death note off the bed. Light felt the figure beside him stirred. Light turned, watching as L opened his eyes slowly. He blinked as if to take in his surroundings.

"Good Morning, Light…" L yawned as sat up slowly. He did notice Light's distraught look. "Is something wrong?"

Light stared, unsure of how to answer. "No, it's okay…. Everything is… fine." L shrugged and stood up, picking up his jeans off the floor.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something to eat. Do you want anything?" Light shook his head. L again shrugged and put his jeans on before walking out of the bed room. Light sighed, getting up from the bed and picking up the death note. He stared at it.

"Remember when you said that anyone who had the death note was believed to be cursed? I've never felt that way until now." Light murmured as he opened the book. Ryuk wondered over and looked over Light's shoulder as Light wrote down 'Akihiko Matsu' in front of the cause of death he had written for L. Akihiko being a villain Light had seen in the news earlier, Light thought he deserved it, not L. Ryuk smiled and laughed.

"You humans are so easily manipulated." Ryuk said. Light shook his head.

"My time as Kira isn't done yet." Light explained as he closed the death note and put it back in his bag. "I thought I could kill anyone who stood in my way… I guess now, I know… Until I find someone more worthy, I will continue the role of Kira. But… after I find someone else, I will give up ownership of it…If I'm not strong enough to sacrifice L's life for the greater good… I can't be Kira." Light walked out of the room and into the kitchen. L had appearently cut himself a piece of cake for breakfast, but rather then eat it, L was simply poking it with his fork.

"Something wrong, L?" Light asked. L dug a small piece of his cake apart.

"No… It's just… a quiet morning." L said. Light walked over to the fridge digging around for his own breakfast.

"Oh, I guess it is… So, what time should we get to work on the Kira case?"

L didn't answer at first, he continued poking his cake. The morning was the quietest it had been in a long time. L should have rejoiced in it, but instead he was confused and rather torn between the silence and what it meant.

The bells had stopped tolling… L wasn't going to die, just yet.

But what over a course of a night had changed that? L knew the answer but wasn't sure how to accept it. He felt a arm wrap around his shoulder, and a kiss hit his cheek. He looked up, Light was smiling down on him.

"Oh by the way, I love you too L." L smiled at the younger detective, but his words had only confirmed what L already knew. The bells had stopped tolling because Kira could no longer kill L. Kira had fallen in love with him, thus had decided to if nothing else, hold off on L's death.

There was no way around, Light was Kira. L had slept with Kira. And just like Light couldn't kill L… L could not find it in his heart to condemn Light to death.

The only comfort was that he didn't have a choice in the matter, he had no proof. Light was safe, and L could live with that.

But he was still struggling to live with the fact he had fallen for Kira.

"Light, look at these numbers…" Weeks after their little get together, L and Light were still working on the Kira case, and they were now secretly a couple. "It seems that the number of deaths caused by Kira have gone down dramatically."

"Really?" Light walked over and looked over L's shoulder at the computer screen. "Your right, what do you think this means?"

L shrugged." Kira could be rethinking his motives, but I doubt that…. Maybe he's distracted by something…"

Light laughed. "Let me guess, you think that now we're together, I've had less of a will to kill, and that makes me Kira. Well?"

"I suppose that makes sense… But I don't Kira would be moved by one person, in fact, if you were Kira I would truly believed you would have killed me the moment you learned my name. So, the chances of you being Kira have decreased."

"By how much?"

"You're down to 3 now." Light sighed.

"I understand…" Light murmured. Light walked away returning to his own computer. "You'll either catch the real Kira or die believing I'm him."

L looked over at the younger detective, and unwrapped a sucker. In reality, L had always downplayed his belief that Light was Kira. He was a liar; it was what he was good at. Even at 3 percent, he was still certain that Light was Kira. After all, he had all the proof he could ever need. He put the sucker in his mouth.

Yet, he would not turn in Light, he loved him too much. And, mutually, Light would not kill him because he loved him too much. An eye for an eye. He could only hope that Light would one day, stop being Kira so they could at last be happy.

Until then, L settled for the time he was given with Light. A little more time, that was all he wanted.

And now, he had it.


End file.
